We Got This Together
thumb|400px We Got This Together — piosenka otwierająca pierwszy pełnometrażowy film o My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Śpiewają ją główne bohaterki, Spike oraz wszystkie pozostałe kucyki uczestniczące w Festiwalu Przyjaźni. Piosenka ta opowiada o przygotowaniach do tego wydarzenia i jak wielkie nadzieje mają co do niego kucyki. Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = My Little Pony: Film | postać = Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Rarity Fluttershy Applejack Spike Pozostali uczestnicy na Festiwalu Przyjaźni | długość = 3:32 | tło nagłówka = #84D7DD | kolor nagłówka = #E43995 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Applejack ::Do pracy czas się wreszcie wziąć :Rarity ::To, co najlepsze z siebie dać :Fluttershy ::Spokojnie, choć się piętrzy zadań stos :Pie ::To razem z nami możesz podbić świat :bohaterki ::Dasz radę ::Bo razem ::Razem zawsze raźniej :Dash ::Czasami gęsty leje deszcz ::Chmury czarne goni wiatr ::Lecz hen wysoko znajdziesz słońca blask ::Więc kiedy boisz się ::To wsparcia szukaj w nas ::Bo w grupie burza nie jest taka zła :Wszyscy ::Dasz radę ::Bo razem ::Razem zawsze raźniej ::Przyjaciele to podstawa ::A przyjaźń to nasz skarb ::To ważny czas dla każdego z nas ::To taka piękna sprawa ::Móc cieszyć się i śmiać ::W ten radosny dzień ::W magiczne święto na przyjaźni cześć :Fluttershy ::Dasz radę :Ptak ::melodię :Fluttershy ::Razem zawsze raźniej :Applejack ::Z taką rodziną możesz lecieć do gwiazd ::Przepłynąć morze choćby i wpław ::Bo do pomocy chętny dziś każdy kuc :i tłum ::Z kopyta rusz, bo przecież masz nas! ::Dasz radę :Macintosh ::Tak :Wszyscy ::Razem zawsze raźniej :Rarity ::Nie zapomnij o szczegółach ::Każdy klejnot i kwiat ::Musi równiutko stać :Spike ::Mogę sobie zjeść ze dwa :Rarity ::Siłę masz tu ::Uwierz w siebie znów ::Pomożemy ci ze wszystkim, wrzuć na luz :Spike ::pełnymi ustami Dasz radę :Rarity ::Bo razem :i Spike ::Razem zawsze raźniej :Sparkle ::Osiągnąć chcę ideał ::Lecz czy mi starczy sił ::Czy umiem tak się zebrać ::Czy cały plan obróci się w pył ::Jestem Księżniczką Przyjaźni ::Odpowiedzialność wielką mam ::By udowodnić, że przyjaźń jest ważna ::A o przyjaciół musimy dbać :Pie ::Ach, ile muszę dzisiaj piec ::Bo każdy tortu musi zjeść ::A nie, mam lepszy pomysł ::Będzie cud ::Zapasy mnożę razy sześć ::I będzie taki tort, że hej! ::Tak wielki, że aż spadną czapki z głów! ::Dasz radę! ::Razem zawsze raźniej! :Wszyscy ::Przyjaciele to podstawa ::A przyjaźń to nasz skarb ::To ważny czas dla każdego z nas ::Już wszystko jest gotowe ::I zobaczycie, jak :Dash ::Słoneczko :Applejack ::Jedzenie :Rarity ::Kostiumy :Fluttershy ::Muzyka :Kucyki ::Razem mogą stworzyć lepszy świat! Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = My Little Pony: Film | postać = Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Rarity Fluttershy Applejack Spike Pozostali uczestnicy na Festiwalu Przyjaźni | długość = 3:32 | tło nagłówka = #84D7DD | kolor nagłówka = #E43995 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Applejack ::It's time to show 'em what you've got :Rarity ::It's time to go and get things done :Fluttershy ::But you don't have to do it on your own :Pie ::'Cause you've got friends right here to make it fun :bohaterki ::We got this ::You got this ::We got this together :Dash ::Sometimes the pressure gets you down ::And the clouds are dark and grey ::Just kick them off and let the sunshine through ::And scary as it seems, ::More help is on the way ::'Cause friends have friends that wanna help out, too :Wszyscy ::We got this ::You got this ::We got this together ::It's the Festival of Friendship ::And we can get it done ::A festival that they won't forget ::A party to be proud of ::A day of games and fun ::Just you wait and see ::A magic day in perfect harmony :Fluttershy ::You got this :Ptak ::melodię :i śpiew ptaka ::We got this together :Applejack ::With friends and family you are never alone ::If you need help, we've got your back ::You can be honest, let your problems be known :and crowd ::'Cause you got us to pick up the slack! ::We got this :Mcintosh ::Eeyup! :Wszyscy ::We got this together :Rarity ::Pay attention to the details ::Every gem even-spaced ::Make the colors perfect! :Spike ::Taking one or two to taste :Rarity ::Inside and out ::Beautiful throughout ::Generosity is what we're all about :Spike ::pełnymi ustami You got this :Rarity ::You got this :and Spike ::We got this together :Sparkle ::Today needs to be perfect ::It all comes down to me ::I don't know if I'm ready ::For all the things they need me to be ::I am the Princess of Friendship ::But that is more than just a crown ::It's a promise to bring ponies together ::And never let anypony down :Pie ::We got an awful lot to bake ::Each pony needs a piece of cake ::Oh wait, there's something better ::We can do ::We're gonna need some more supplies ::To make a really big surprise ::She'll be so shocked, she's sure to love it, too! ::You've got this! ::We got this together! :Wszyscy ::It's the Festival of Friendship ::Together we are one ::A day we will never forget ::And now everything is ready ::So when the day is done :Dash ::The weather :Applejack ::The banquet :Rarity ::The style :Fluttershy ::And music :Kucyki ::All will be in perfect harmony! Kategoria:Piosenki z filmów